


Recharging Troubles

by Azalie_Kirkland



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, M/M, Prowl has trouble recharging, Sunstreaker helps, i haven't written anything in Literally Years, nobody asked for it but i wrote it anyway, rated teen cause Sunstreaker says the robot f-word like one time, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalie_Kirkland/pseuds/Azalie_Kirkland
Summary: Prowl has been having trouble recharging. Jazz asks Sunstreaker to keep an optic on him while he's away on a mission.





	Recharging Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out of my system, so have this thing I typed out in like three hours.

The twins were sitting in Prowl's office awaiting punishment. Red Alert had escorted them to Prowl, complaining about the fine glitter and paint all over his monitoring equipment.

 

"That could cause it to malfunction! Do you know what could happen when it malfunctions? A Deception could sneak in! Maybe one is sneaking in right now as we speak! Prowl, do something!" the security officer panicked as he hurried back to his office.

 

So here was Prowl, finishing up some datapads as the frontliners tried to hide their twitching. Finally finished with the last one, he slowly placed it in the done pile and fixed a stare toward the twins, waiting a few kliks before speaking.

 

"Sideswipe, you're cleaning the washracks under Ironhide's watch starting tomorrow at 0700. However long it takes is up to how hard you work and how much you pester Ironhide," Prowl said in a monotone voice. The red twin tried to protest at that, but Prowl continued as if the red twin had said nothing.  

 

"Sunstreaker, despite some protest, Ratchet wants your help cleaning the med bay. I trust you can do that without planning anything?" Prowl said in the same monotone voice. The yellow frontliner frowned but nodded.  

 

"Good. Dismissed."

 

Sideswipe didn't hesitate to book it out of there. He was down the hall and around the corner before inquiring about Sunstreaker through their bond.

 

_Leave it, Sides._

_Are you sure? What're ya doing, Sunny?_

_Don't worry about it. And don't call me Sunny!_

_Yeah, whatever. Sunny._ Sideswipe couldn't help a snicker at the beginning of his brother's protest.  _Yeah, yeah, I'm kinda sorry. Just don't come running to me when you're aft is welded to a berth in the brig._ And with that, the red twin continued in his way, planning to enjoy his free night before having to deal with the weapons' specialist.

* * *

 

Prowl continued staring at the yellow frontliner reclining in front of his desk. "Do you need something, Sunstreaker?"

 

"How much recharge did you get last night?" Sunstreaker suddenly asked. At the SIC's silent stare, he continued. " _D_ _id_  you get any recharge last night?"

 

Prowl's wings twitched a fraction as he looked toward the corner behind Sunstreaker. "Prowl," the frontliner frowned, "Jazz has been gone for four days. How long have you been in here...?" 

 

"That's none of your concern," the SIC stated as he started to sort through his completed datapads.

 

"Prowl," he sighed, standing to place his servos over the datapads. "Jazz is worried about you. You know he asked me to take care of ya while he's out on his mission. Prowl, what's going on?"

 

Prowl huffed as he sat back, servos covering his faceplate. His response was muffled. "I know Jazz is worried. I just... I don't know, Sunstreaker. I don't know why I'm like this." His servos fell to the desk. "I can't recharge and I have to force myself to refuel and the nightmares! I- Wait, _why_ in the world am I telling you this?" the SIC uncharacteristically blabbered.   

 

Sunstreaker made his way around the desk, worried look crossing his face. "Have you talked to Ratchet?"

 

Prowl looked up to the yellow bot's cobalt optics before sighing and looking away. "You know I can't do that. He'd make me take time off, and I can't afford that."    

 

"Come on," Sunstreaker offered a servo. "We're not going to Ratchet, so stop internally freaking out," he stated when Prowl just stared at the servo in front of him. Reluctantly, Prowl took the servo, embarrassed when he realized that he really did need help getting up.

 

"Where are we going, then? I'm sure Sideswipe will have some questions if he hasn't already claimed Bluestreak for the night." It may cause some of the other bots around the Ark a spark attack hearing their SIC talk like that, but the twins were used to it, considering they've revealed some things about their 'facing habits to the officer in the past.     

 

"We're going to your quarters," the frontliner stated as he led Prowl out into the hall. He couldn't decide if he should be happy or upset that the Praxian didn't argue.

 

Sunstreaker waited patiently as Prowl put in the code for his door and followed him in, ignoring the insistent pinging in his comm unit from Red Alert. "I'll deal with Red," Prowl said, his own comm unit going off.

 

"Do you need anything?" Sunstreaker asked, hiding the datapads on Prowl's desk. The Praxian didn't need yet  _another_ reason to stay up.     

 

Prowl sat silently on the edge of his berth. If Sunstreaker didn't know any better, he'd claim that he could see the cogs working in Prowl's processor. After a few nanokliks, he responded, albeit quietly. "Can you stay?"

 

Sunstreaker wished he could say that surprised him, but it only added to his worry. Jazz had been right; something was  _really_ bothering Prowl. "Yeah, of course," he answered because how could he say no?

 

He helped pile pillows for the Praxian. He learned how Praxians had to position their doorwings each time he witnessed his twin falling out of berth from being smacked in the faceplate a few too many times, courtesy of Bluestreak.

 

Prowl looked grateful as he collapsed into the nest of pillows. "Thank you."

 

Sunstreaker mumbled acknowledgement as he sat backwards into the nearby desk chair, crossing his arms across the back and resting his chin on his arms. Although his optics were offline, he listened to the other bot. He heard Prowl turning over a few kliks ago, but he hadn't gone into recharge yet. Sunstreaker onlined his optics to see Prowl watching him. 

 

Prowl extended a servo out toward Sunstreaker from his place on the berth. "Please?"

 

That was all the yellow bot needed make his way across the room. "Yeah, I'm here." He situated himself into the nest of pillows, being mindful of Prowl's doorwings. He won't admit, though, that he almost jumped out of his own frame when Prowl latched on to him and used his arm as a pillow. A klik later, Prowl was in recharge. A klik after that, with his other servo covering Prowl's helm, Sunstreaker was recharging as well.   

 

* * *

 

Sunstreaker onlined to a ping from Ratchet.

 

:: _Frag_ , Ratchet. I'm  _so_  sorry. I'm on my w-::

::Don't worry about it, kid. You're with Prowl, right?::

:: Uh... Yes?:: Sunstreaker answered warily. Why would that be important?

 

::Did he recharge at all last night?:: Ratchet asked, pretending to not notice the bot's tone.

 

Sunstreaker sighed. ::Yeah. He woke up a few times, but he was really out of it. I don't even think he acknowledged who I was each time. He's been recharging now since about 0400::

 

::Well, that's better than no recharge at all. Leave him to recharge on his own. When he onlines, give him a cube; he's got a stash in his quarters somewhere. And have him try to recharge again. Tell him I ordered him to do so.::

 

::Yeah, okay. Hey, Ratch?:: Sunstreaker glanced over at the recharging bot, making sure he wasn't bothering him. ::What's going on? Prowl doesn't even know what's happening himself. He just knows it  _shouldn't_ be happening.::

 

The medic was silent for a few nanokliks, long enough for Sunstreaker to think he'd hung up. ::I'm not quite sure, but I'm hoping it's not something as a result of the battle a few weeks ago. If he gets any worse,  _tell me._ Don't let him talk you out of it. I've already given him and Jazz enough leeway as it is.::

 

That brought back some of Sunstreaker's worry from the night before. ::Did you-::

 

:: _Yes_ , I asked for your 'help' for this reason. I need you to keep an eye on him. Don't let this slip to your brother, though. You and I both know you'd never hear the end of it. Let me know if Prowl gets any worse.:: Ratchet ended the comm with that.

 

Sunstreaker sighed. Prowl had rolled over but was still recharging on the yellow bot's arm. At least he was aware enough during the comm conversation to nudge Prowl's doorwings away from smacking him in the faceplate.  

 

There were still three days until Jazz was due to return from his mission. Sunstreaker could take care of the SIC for that long. He hoped.

 

* * *

 

"Hiya, Sunny!" Jazz called out, practically skipping to the bot. They shook servos in greeting. "Thanks for taking care of Prowler for me. How'd you get him to go to Ratchet?"

 

Sunstreaker ignored the nickname. "He pretty much walked there in his recharge. All I did was guide him away from the walls."  

 

Jazz smiled but turned serious as he and the frontliner started their way toward med bay. "Seriously, though.  _Thank you_ , Sunstreaker." He nudged his shoulder strut as they walked into Ratchet's domain.

 

Sunstreaker nudged him back in acknowledgment. 

 

The first thing both bots noticed was Prowl's look of betrayal directed at the yellow bot.  

 

"Hey! It wasn't  _my_ fault! You walked here on your own," Sunstreaker grinned.

 

Prowl pouted, and Ratchet slapped the black and white bot in the helm with his cleaning cloth. "Be nice, Prowl. He took care of you for four days."

 

Jazz huffed out a laugh. "So, Ratch, do you know what was wrong?"

 

Ratchet gave him a look at the nickname. "No, but whatever it was fixed itself after a thorough de-frag and reboot of systems. He's free to go, but  _let me know_ if you even  _suspect_ that something like it may be happening again."

 

Prowl got up and threw an irritated look toward Jazz. "I  _don't_ need a sparklingsitter."

 

Jazz gave out a hearty laugh at that and continued to laugh as Prowl fondly shoved him out of his way. The winged bot composed himself when he entered the hall. Any bot outside of the small group wouldn't know anything was even wrong.

 

Jazz skipped his way after the Praxian, waving at the bots behind him. "See ya, Ratch! See ya, Sunny!" Jazz laughed again, ducking a flying wrench and oblivious to Sunstreaker rolling his optics.

 

* * *

 

"Sunstreaker."

 

The yellow bot froze, so close yet so far from the med bay exit. "Yeah?"

 

He turned to face a sinister smile on the medic's face. "I need you in here at 0800 tomorrow. I still want your help cleaning up, you know."

 

"Ugh! Fine!" Sunstreaker complained as he stomped out, Ratchet's snickers echoing out the door and following the yellow bot down the hall. He couldn't help the smile on his faceplate, though.     

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends, Jezza and Deathsaurus, for helping me out with terms and the title.


End file.
